Nothing at All
by Yamatos Keeper
Summary: Another song fic. Slight taito is present throughout. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "Nothing at All."  
  
A/N: I know that the song is from Sailor Moon, but I believe it is appropriate for this song fic.   
  
Nothing at All  
  
You've been there for me no matter what the cost  
My best friend since we believe in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I wanna let you know  
  
It was a rare day for the Digidestined. For once they did not have to worry about evil Digimon attacking, because everyone was too far away. They wouldn't have to begin preparations for the next battle until the following day.  
  
Izzy and Tentomon were engrossed in a highly technical conversion that involved trying to explain the new radar system to Joe.  
  
Mimi and Palmon were tanning on the sand and Gomamon was swimming in the lake.  
  
Kari and T.K. were playing tag with Patamon and Gatomon while Gabumon kept an eye on them.  
  
The food committee, consisting of Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon, were busy fishing, gathering berries, or lighting a fire.  
  
Matt was sitting on top of a hill a fair distance away playing his harmonica as Tai pretended to take a nap in a tree.  
  
The boy in the tree was thinking of his now distance friend. It wasn't unusual for them to fight and argue, but lately Matt just didn't say anything. The two had become best friends recently, but now Matt was pulling away.  
  
Tai just wasn't sure how to respond to this new attitude. He needed to tell him how much their friendship really meant to him.  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without... no  
  
Yamato Ishida, or just plain Matt, was certainly used to being lonely, but that didn't mean he liked it.  
  
When he was growing up he had trouble making friends because he was always so angry. Maybe if he had explained why he was the way he was the other kids would have understood and given him a chance.  
  
But, no.  
  
His parents were divorced and he seldom saw the one person who made him happy, his little brother T.K.  
  
For that reason he became bitter, angry, and rude.  
  
Now, though, he was in this Digital World with T.K.  
  
His life was greatly improved and he had seven close human friends and eight close Digimon friends.  
  
He had tried the patience of these new found friends and realized that they were always there for him.  
  
Especially Gabumon, his Digimon counterpart... and Tai.  
  
Taichi Kamiya was extremely puzzling. They constantly bickered and sometimes physically fought. Yet through it all he always listened to him and made him feel safe.  
  
When you have nothin' at all  
You'll still have nothin' to worry about  
Oh nothin' at all  
  
Tai slit open his eyes and found what he was looking for.  
  
Even the manners of the other boy said that he was lonely. Matt was sort of hunched over and the music he played, sad.  
  
He looked deserted and lost.  
  
Tai sat up on his napping branch, contemplating. He knew if he went to him, Matt would venomously deny all of his attempts to confront him as his eyes would harden.  
  
He didn't want that to happen. He liked it when Matt could trust him. It seemed like Tai was the only human he did trust.  
  
He jumped out of the tree, landing in a crouch, and headed for the hill Matt was sitting on.  
  
Instead of saying anything he just sat next to his friend.  
  
Matt didn't acknowledge his presence and continued to play.  
  
However the music that was produced had a happier edge.  
  
When he had finished his song, he put the harmonica down but didn't look up. He simply focused on a distance point, still saying nothing.  
  
When I was lost inside a forest of dismay  
You always knew just how to help me find my way  
In a world that's so uncertain  
I will promise this to you  
  
Matt wondered what the other boy wanted. He had just walked up to him and sat down. No one ever wanted to talk to him, why should this be any different?  
  
He fell deeper into his own world of despair, wallowing in freakish misery. Misery and despair that he had created for himself.  
  
Matt hated who he was and what he had become. He hated that he pushed everyone away, but couldn't stop himself.  
  
Everyone important in his life seemed to disappear or distance themselves from him.  
  
His mother and brother moved out and his father was a workaholic. He never saw his mom and he was only allowed to visit T.K. once a month. Mr. Ishida was seen maybe three hours a week.  
  
And he expected Tai and Gabumon to also vanish from his life when this episode was done with.  
  
Still wondering what was going on, Matt turned to face Tai,  
  
"What do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound rude, but that was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Tai, however, was not taken a back. "I'm just checking on you. You're awfully quiet, even for you."  
  
Matt again focused on the speck on the horizon. Tai was always there when he needed someone. Matt just wasn't always ready to open up.  
  
I'll be the one who hears you prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without... no  
  
"What's the matter? You know, you can trust me. I won't betray you." Tai waited patiently. He knew that he had to give Matt his space.  
  
Matt tried to blink away his tears, but failed. "I don't know. I really don't know. I guess maybe I'm so used to being left alone or having the people I care about leave, that I don't want anyone to get close."  
  
"Oh, Matt. I would never do that and neither would the others. Whether you like it or not we're not going anywhere. We'll be by your side through these battles and after them when we go home. This," he gestured all around, "this can't be forgotten. Everything that has happened and will happen is forever embedded in our hearts and minds."  
  
"How can you promise forever? Do you know how long that is?" Matt lifted his tear-stained face and was startled by what he saw.  
  
He saw love shining in his best friend's eyes. "Just trust me."  
  
Matt couldn't contain his tears anymore and burst out crying.  
  
Tai moved to hold him. "Shh. It's all right. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Forever and ever."  
  
Matt knew he would never be alone again.  
  
When you have nothin' at all  
You'll still have nothin' to worry about  
Oh no, when you have nothin' at all  
  
You'll still have nothin' to worry about  
Oh nothin' at all, oh  
  
The End 


End file.
